


cold but not alone

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gillyweed, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Underwater, Underwater Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Hannah and Susan have always been close, but they finally act on their feelings near the end of their eighth year.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950223
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	cold but not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Lennie for the lightning-quick beta, any remaining mistakes are my own
> 
> Written for Day 22 of HP Kinktober: Gillyweed

They could barely see in front of their faces; the water murky and dark, seaweed wrapping around their legs, tickling and coaxing them forward. 

Hannah reached out, finding Susan’s body through the water, soft and pale. She trailed her fingers through Susan’s red hair which somehow remained bright and brilliant in the dark. 

_I love you_ , Hannah said, voice coming out in bubbles, gills pulsing on her neck. 

Susan grabbed Hannah’s hips—hands warm—pulling her forward until they were chest to chest, knees knocking, noses bumping. 

_I love you too_ , Susan responded, bubbles coursing over Hannah’s face, peppering her with a hundred kisses, popping against her cheeks; love letters of equilibrium. 

Hannah brushed a finger over Susan’s pebbled nipples, circling and teasing, pinching them in the water. Susan retaliated by bringing her hand between Hannah’s legs, trailing up her inner thigh, gently tracing over Hannah’s folds. 

In the secrecy of the Black Lake, they found each other, open and true—careful touches in the Herbology classroom, secret looks in the Great Hall, exploration in the dark of their dormitories—and now, cold but not alone, nearing the summer of their eighth year, they gave to each other everything they could.


End file.
